


Controlled Danger

by samajama



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't. This is porn without plot. Written for the 30 Days of Writing prompt: "Look."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own nor am I associated with Glee, its cast or their affiliates.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because everything in my life is insane right now and I need to take control of it again.  And...you happened to be both horny and available."

Darren has no response for that because...well, that's exactly how it was, wasn't it?  He swallows, "Okay..."

"So, since I kind of dragged you into this, I'll let you set the boundaries.  And, uh, pick the safe word, I guess."

Darren swallows again.  "Safe word?"

"Well, I doubt we'll actually need it, Dare.  It's not about pain or anything like that for me.  Just...control.  This is more about you having a way to tell me you're not comfortable with something we're doing."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Chris."

"Okay then.  Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Darren coughs.  "I thought you wanted me to pick a safe word first?"

"Okay, so pick one."

Darren frowns for a moment, pensive, before saying, "Sushi."

"Sushi?"  Darren nods.  "Well, okay then."  He eyes Darren and says, "Come here."

Darren glances around, befuddled.  He's still sitting on the bed while Chris is standing over by his bedroom door.

"Look. At. Me."  Darren's head snaps up and locks eyes with Chris.  He feels his dick stirring already at Chris's aggressive tone.  "I said come. Here."

Darren rises off Chris's bed to meet him by the door.  "Look at me."  Darren continues drinking in the sight of him, eyes lingering on his broad shoulders.

Chris tucks a finger under Darren's chin.  "No, look at _me_ ," he says pulling Darren's gaze to his own.

"Now kiss me."  Darren steps forward to close the space between them, and grabs the back of Chris's neck, pulling him in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Chris immediately grips Darren's hips and yanks them tightly against his own.

Darren's lips melt against Chris's as he slips their tongues against one another.

Chris's tongue sidles up with Darren's, licking behind his teeth and along his hard palette.

Darren whimpers and Chris pulls off.  "Now, now.  Not yet.  I'll tell you when you can make noise."  Darren almost whines again at that, but Chris presses a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"Suck."  Darren's eyes flutter closed as he takes Chris's finger into his mouth.  "No, sweetie, look at me when you do that.  Look right at me."

Darren stares into Chris's eyes as he licks along his finger.  He takes the index finger deep into his mouth, fighting the urge to moan at the glazed look on Chris's face.

Chris pulls his finger out with a satisfying _'pop.'_

He tugs at the hem of his shirt and Darren reaches forward to help.  "No.  Watch me.  You can look, but don't touch.  Yet.  And feel free to make all the noise you want now."

Darren lets out a breath as he watches Chris peel off his shirt.  "Now you."

Darren pulls his own shirt up over his stomach before Chris stops his hands.  "Slowly," he pauses.  "And your pants."

Darren obliges, thumbing his boxer briefs.  He glances to Chris, raising a questioning brow. 

Chris smiles and gestures for him to continue.  As Darren stands again, he reaches out to the fastening on Chris's pants, another question.  He nodes curtly and Darren does away with his jeans and underwear as well.

"Hungry?" Chris asks, a double meaning in his question, neither having to do with food.

"Not for raw fish," Darren replies, catching his meaning.

Chris smiles before swiveling Darren around and slamming him against the door.  He presses himself against Darren's chest, feeling the other man's now fully erect cock. He mouths at Darren's jaw and cups his throat with his hand.  He gives a light press and backs away to look in his eyes.

Darren nods almost imperceptibly, an intrigued look on his face.  Chris keeps a light but constant pressure on Darren's throat as he palms over his dick.  He slides along Darren's hard length with the heel of his hand, gathering precome to slide his hand more easily.

When Darren's harsh breaths become a whimper, Chris pulls off completely.

"Wha-?"  Chris cuts Darren off again with two fingers to his lips.

Darren doesn't need to be told what to do this time.  He locks his eyes onto Chris's blues and takes the fingers into his mouth.

After Darren sucks for a while, Chris withdraws his saturated fingers from Darren's mouth and slips them over his dick, quickly cupping his balls and slipping over his hole.  He circles briefly with one finger before sliding it all the way in, lubricated from Darren's thorough job.

He can feel Darren's heated gaze before he looks back into his eyes.  He slips the second finger in and needs to press his other hand to Darren's chest for support.  He can see that Darren wants a look for himself, but approves of his self-restraint for not asking.

Chris withdraws his fingers and hisses at the absence.  He makes his way over to his bed and beckons Darren to follow.  He climbs on the mattress and says, "No, you stay there."

Chris retrieves the lube from his bedside table, and drips some over the same two fingers.  He kneels sideways so that Darren can see him from the foot of the bed, and also make eye contact with him.

"You can look at me, baby.  I like it when you look at me."  Chris rubs his fingers together to warm up the lube before slipping his fingers back inside.  Darren and Chris moan together at the sudden intrusion.

Chris feels the knowing pull that means he's too close.  He once again withdraws his hand and sharply squeezes the base of of his cock.

He lies on his back and spreads out.  Darren finally speaks up, "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Oh, no." Chris points to his closet.  "There are two ties hanging on the inside of the door.  Go get them."  Darren obeys and returns with the silk ties in hand.  "Now, tie me up, cowboy."

Darren swallows audibly and Chris enjoys watching his throat bob as he does so.

Darren ties each of Chris's wrists to a bedpost.  His chest is spread, but he still has some range of motion, due more to Chris's long limbs than Darren's knot-tying skills.

"Do you want me to..." Darren trails off as his eyes rake over Chris's naked body.

"Come here."  Darren climbs onto the bed and crawls up his body.  "Kiss me."  Darren obeys without hesitation.  It's just as languid as before, but with more urgency and less grace this time.

Darren kisses down Chris's chest, nipping along his ribs, hipbones, thighs.  He looks up at Chris who smirks, then nods.  Darren licks up the underside of Chris's dick and makes a delicious noise of approval.

Chris moans in agreement as Darren mumbles, "Told you I was hungry."  He sucks the head and slowly takes more of Chris into his mouth.  

Chris feels Darren start to pull off so he lifts his hips gently thrusting into Darren's mouth.  He tries to pull off again, making a light choked noise.

"Easy, baby," Chris coos.  "Go slow, breathe through your nose, and swallow."  Darren hums his agreement until Chris adds, "Look at me."

Darren peeks up through his unfairly long eyelashes, and hollows his cheeks.  He sucks Chris deep into his mouth and swallows around him until he hits the back of his throat.  His eyes are watering as he pulls off and lowers himself again, more easily this time.

He continues until Chris stops him.  "If you don't stop, I'm gonna come right now."

Darren pulls off Chris's cock with a lewd _'pop'_ , and hoarsely whispers, "Don't you want to come?"

"Not like this.  Not yet."  Darren nods, and crawls over to Chris's spread legs.  "No, no, no, honey.  You're not fucking me."

"Oh, no?"

A slow smile spreads across Chris's face.  "You're fucking _yourself_ on me."

"You want me to...?"

"I want you to ride me, yeah."  Darren surges forward to kiss Chris again, but he turns his head.  "Nuh-uh.  No more kissing right now.  I want to see you open yourself up for me."

Darren grabs the abandoned bottle of lube and coats three fingers.  He slides his hand down his stomach, stroking himself a few times before bringing his hand between his legs Chris calls softly, "Wait.  Turn to the side like I did."

"Okay."

"And Darren?"

"Hm?"

"You weren't looking at me again."

Darren locks eyes with Chris as he fuck himself onto his hand in earnest.  After a few moments, Darren removes his hand and says, "I need you in me now, baby."

"Not yet."  Darren whimpers.  "Soon.  Come here and kiss me first."  Darren crawls up Chris's chest and kisses him deeply, wetly.  "Okay, okay.  You can- You _need_ to get on me _now_."

Darren doesn't hesitate.  He lines himself up with Chris's cock and lowers himself immediately, taking him in all at once.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Chris whines, pulling on the ties.  Darren leans forward to kiss each arm before sitting upright again, his hands on Chris's chest.

"Harder, baby, c'mon."  Darren complies riding Chris so hard that he can see the muscles straining in his thighs.

"Grab my cock, Chris, please _fuck_ I'm so close already."

"Me too,"  Chris mumbles as he grips Darren's dick with one hand, stroking him in time with his hips.

"I- I- I'm gonna-"

"Me too, Darren," Chris pants.

One, two, three more strokes and they're coming together.  Darren catches himself before completely collapsing.

"Oh no you don't," Chris chides.  "Untie me, hobbit."

Darren laughs into Chris's neck and unties his wrists.  He rubs them, though they don't look too raw.  Darren tries to sit up, but Chris flips him onto his back and straddles his lap.  "You didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?"

"Easy?!"

They both laugh as Chris pins Darren down and starts licking off the come that gathered on his chest.

He moans as he tastes himself mixing with the sweat off of Darren's abs.  He holds some in his mouth as he slides back up to Darren's mouth and kisses him, making Darren lick the come off his tongue.  They both moan at the action and Darren begins sucking Chris's tongue into his mouth.

Chris swipes the rest off of his own chest with his fingers, licking some himself and making Darren clean off his fingers other times.

After Chris is all cleaned off, he lies down on Darren's chest again and kisses him.  "Mmm, you taste good."

"I taste like you."

Chris chuckles and coaxes Darren's tongue out of his mouth.  They kiss lazily for a few more minutes, their lips barely brushing, just a battle of tongues, chasing each other's tastes.

Chris pulls off and places two chaste kisses on Darren's lips and says, "Okay, I need to sleep or I'm never going to be able to get anything done later."

"Do you mind if I crash here with you?"

"Not at all.  It's the least I can do after putting you through this."

"Chris, please, it was my pleasure.   _Really_ , if you ever need, um, help again, you can call me."

"Thanks, Dare.  Now shut up and let's cuddle because I'm fucking tired."


End file.
